There have been several types of apparatus marketed for use in carrying relatively large objects, such as a mattress. Some of these are described in U.S. patent application Nos. 3,214,072; 5,102,178 and 5,503,448. However, each of the apparatus disclosed in these patents have features that are not particularly desirable. For example, the apparatus in each of these patents is limited to a particular use and is not readily adaptable for other uses. When not used in accordance with this invention, the straps of this application can be used in a customary manner.